Give me the sugar Please
by Lexan
Summary: This is EdxEnvy fic... No like, no read... Oki..? Envy's birthday's coming up and Ed wants to bake a cake... [It can be a bit... Wierd...]


**Lexan: **Another fanfic for my lovely sister xD ... I never gave her birthday present so I decided to write her a oneshot... It's EnvyxEd becouse that's her favourite pairing... I hope I didn't over do it...

... Btw... I don't own Fma or characters...

The story is not linked to the real story... Except that they can use alchemy... And Envy is a meanie...

**Warnig:** EnvyxEd! Yaoi! No like it, no read it... Oki? Still bad grmmar...

**

* * *

Give me the sugar... Please **

Ed stood in the kitchen. Envy's birthday was coming up and Ed had decided to bake a cake for him. The only problem was that Ed was not so good cook.

He analysed the recipe over and over again but was not sure he had read right. What kind of idiot would put **milk **in a cake?

As he exmined the recipe book, Envy sneaked to the kitchen without that Ed noticed. When Envy noticed Ed, his curiosity rised. He sneaked behind Ed and lukily for him for being taller than Ed, he could see what his little lover was reading.

Smirking to himself, he stole the sugar from the table and sneaked out of the kitchen.

Ed had decided not to use alchemy and for fear of some certain white liquid, he also decided not to put the milk in the cake.

When he was in the part where they told to put sugar Ed reached for it but grabbed nothing. He looked an empty spot where sugar had been with puzzeled look on his face.

"I'm sure I put it here..." Ed talked to himself while searching for the sugar. The little bag of sugar was all the sugar they had and the shops were closed for it was Sunday.

"Are you lookig for something pipsquik...?" The voice from the door said.

Ed stopped for a while. Then he turned slowly to glare at Envy. Ed was still very sensitive about his height but tried to hold it, for it was, after all, Envy's birthday.

"You know where it is..." He growled.

"Know what...? I know only where one _bean _is if your looking for something like it..." Envy said as sweetly as he could. Teasing Ed was his favourite hobby. His meaning in this world.

"Where's the damn sugar?" Ed yelled annoyed.

"Oh.. this..?" Envy asked innocently and waved the bag grinning victoriously.

"Give it here..." Ed growled, and waved his hand.

"Where's the** '_please'_** my chibi-love...?" Envy said fully enjoying this.

"Just give it here damnit!" Ed yelled and attacked Envy. Envy stepped aside and Ed lanted on his face to the floor. Envy shook his head smiling.

"You forgot the **_please _**again, micro-pon..." Envy said with a laugh in his voice. Ed raised up on his palms and knees.

"_WhO..Is... a... **smAlL aS aN UnNatuRAl cHibi BeaN thAt Can'T be sEen wiThaUt a MicroscOPe**?" _Ed yelled and attacked again, this time Envy didn't get away qiukly enough, and so they both landed on the floor and the sugar bag flew from Envy's hand and spread on the whole kitchen floor. Ed sat on Envy and looked at the sugar on the floor.

"A... ... ... NNOOOO...!" Ed slumped ontop of Envy.

"H-hey... It's not that big deal.. Really... It was only a bag of sugar..." Envy tried to see Ed's face but it was hard becouse Ed's chest was on Envy's face.

"..."

"Come on... it's not that bad..."

Ed didn't say a word. He just rised up and went to the incomplete batter. He mumbeled something what Envy didn't quite catch, so he asked:

"What did you say..? I didn't quite hear you..." Envy said and came a little closer.

"I said... That now you will not have a cake for your birthday!" Ed yelled and threw the bowl at Envy. It landed on Envy's head and fell down to the floor, though the batter was all over Envys face and hair. Ed grinned and came to Envy. Then he kissed him on the lips.

"You better take a shower now..." He whispered.

"Only if you come with me..." Envy smirked and pulled Ed with him towards the bathroom.

"Nu-uh! No way! Not gonna happen!" Ed yelled and tried to fight himself free of Envys tight grip, face burning red.

"Oh yes... You'll come with me... And no buts.." Envy said and raised Ed on his shoulder like a potato-bag, and then he carried Ed to the bathroom. (And if they did something else too than took just a shower that's for you to decide...)

**

* * *

Later that evening: **

**Envy: **Btw... Why did you throw that bowl at me Ed?

**Ed:** ... ... ... It was kind of... A reflex... I guess...

**Envy: **... ... ... You sure you didn't do that so you could get a shower with me...?

**Ed: **HELL NO! It was becouse I was irritated and I wanted you out of my sight! ... Errr...

**Envy: **/stare/ Your face is red so I believe that you just wanted to take a shower with me...

**Ed: **You and yous dirty mind... /mumble, mumble/

**Envy: **And you never said: **please**...

**Ed: **... ... ...

**

* * *

Lexan: OMG! I can't believe I just wrote that! O.O ... .. ... Ah... Ummm... Please, please review... If you don't... I'll cry... **


End file.
